


Cool and Wet

by serendipityxxi



Series: All The Ways Audrey and Duke Try to Kill Nathan With Sensation Now That The Troubles Are Over [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  There is no plot here folks just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool and Wet

Nathan hauled himself out of the water and stretched out in the sunshine on the edge of the dock. He closed his eyes. His shivers from the cool of the water soon abated from the warmth of the sun on his front and the smooth old sun-warmed planks at his back. Laziness settled into his bones, rest, they said. Nathan tilted his chin, the sun on his cheekbones and his eyelids. It was so warm in a hundred different ways, the rays falling over his chest and his knees and his ankles in different degrees of warmth. He could see the red through his eyelids, hear the rustle of the wind through the rushes nearby. He had the idle thought of how nice it would be to strip and let the sun touch every part of him. He dropped his hand back into the water, idly trailing it in swirls and paths.

He felt the ripples Duke sent out before Duke reached him, the water lapping against his wrist. Nathan cracked an eye as Duke surfaced at his side, dark hair slicked back from his face, bobbing in the water like a selkie. Funny, they’d never had those during the Troubles.

“Hey,” Nathan greeted feeling the slow unstoppable smile that stretched his face. It was good to see Duke looking at him with soft eyes. The new lines on his face faded more and more the longer they were here. He glanced over to see Audrey floating in the green water, her blonde hair spread out around her like a halo. Her eyes were shut but Nathan knew she was listening.

“Hey,” Duke answered and that was that. He didn’t seem to want to talk or anything just folded his arms on the edge of the dock and bobbed there next to Nathan.

Nathan put out a hand and dragged it through the ends of Duke’s wet hair, smiling at the shudder and repeating the gesture.

Duke transferred his cheek to just one arm and dragged the other one out to hover over Nathan’s abdomen. The drops of water on his fingers sparkled in the light, and when they fell they were cool and Nathan shivered and let out a groan that surprised him. Duke’s head came up at the sound and he repeated the action, dripping three, four, five drops in succession. Nathan shivered again, the cool water sliding over his sun-warmed stomach started a twinge low in his gut.

Nathan glanced up to find Duke grinning, a speculative look in his eyes as he dipped his hand back in the water and brought it back up dripping. Nathan shivered before Duke even managed to drop the first drip. He laid a trail down Nathan’s abdomen, right up to the waistband of Nathan’s grey swim trunks.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Duke drawled, voice gone rough, scraping like sand over Nathan’s ears in a really good way. Duke glanced back to Audrey with a waggle of his eyebrows and Nathan huffed out an annoyed sigh, he was sure Duke’s trunks would be in the same state if he checked.

Audrey swam over and watched, blue eyes intent on him and Nathan had to close his eyes, couldn’t deal with how heavy their gazes felt on top of the physical sensations. The drops came plopping down in a slow, cool trail, sliding down his sides, making him shiver, making his toes curl.

Nathan held himself still, waiting for whatever plan had hatched behind Audrey's mischievous gaze.

Audrey did not disappoint. She hauled herself out of the water onto the dock next to him, her cool wet thighs pressed to Nathan’s side as she leaned over and dripped three drops of water onto his open, panting lips, they were cool and salty, like the lightest of kisses. Nathan’s tongue came out to swipe them away and before he could do that Audrey’s lips were on his, her shadow blocking out the sun but her mouth was warm and soft with light sucking kisses like she was sipping from his lips, her wet hair dripping onto his chest, dozens of droplets whose paths he couldn’t keep track of.

Duke hauled himself out of the water too, squeezing in next to Nathan’s hip, making him shift over while holding the kiss with Audrey. Nathan felt Duke’s hungry gaze on them and shivered when Duke sent some more drips trailing down his abdomen as if to remind Nathan he was still there. He gasped into Audrey’s mouth as one cold drop settled into his navel and Duke’s warm tongue swiped it away.

Then Audrey’s deft fingers were there untying the drawstring of his trunks and Duke was helping to pry them off. Nathan kicked the wet fabric the rest of the way once they hit his knees. The old boards of the pier were smooth and warm against his ass and the sun felt glorious as it bathed him from head to toe. He didn’t know why he hadn’t done this himself. He cracked his eyes open to see Audrey and Duke surveying him like a feast, mischief and lust in their eyes.

Duke’s hand dipped into the water first, dropping a trail of water from his navel straight to the base of his cock and Nathan didn’t just shiver, his whole body shuddered at the sensation of the cool water sliding around his dick to trace a path down his balls. He moaned long and loud, a rough sound that he felt in his vocal chords and throat. The sensation only added to the pleasure spiraling in his gut . Audrey and Duke held still, following the water with their eyes til they couldn’t see it anymore. Nathan could see Audrey’s nipples tight and hard, pressed against the teal fabric of her bikini top. Her hair dripped back into the water as she leaned over to dip her hand in.

Audrey laid the next path, drop by drop all along the length of his cock, the water sliding back down as his cock stiffened even further. Nathan was panting now, fingers curling to grip the boards beneath him. It was a lot, the warmth of the sun on his naked body, the excitement of doing this outside where they could be seen, the feel of his short, sharp breaths puffing out past his lips and his ribs heaving with them, the slow, chill path of the drops of water and most especially the weight of Audrey and Duke’s gazes, like they could just eat him up.

“Think we could make him come like this?” Duke asked, speculative and smirking. There was a drop of water hanging from Duke’s ear. Nathan wanted to tell him to shut up, but he was embarrassed to find he thought they really could, drop by torturous drop. Duke’s blue trunks were tented with his interest in the goings on though so Nathan wasn’t too embarrassed.

Audrey grinned at Duke and Nathan knew she was thinking of that thing they did with the shower head the other night that had her moaning and shrieking. He still had the bruise from where she’d held onto his thigh.

“I think we can try,” Audrey replied, her wicked grin sparking another full body shudder.

And Nathan let them, he laid so very still and watched as they took turns dripping drops on the front and sides and back of his cock, their eyes intently following the paths the water took. Nathan started to pant, feeling his chest heave against the worn boards of the dock.

“P…please,” he gasped out, it wasn’t enough, and he was close, so close. His cock was so hard and red and sensitive, he could see it bobbing against his stomach, feel it throbbing with each frantic beat of his heart. He hissed at the next drip when it hit the head, so sensitive. He was surprised the water didn’t evaporate when it touched him, he felt so hot, pleasure coiling in his stomach and every time it was an intense surprise how deep that feeling went. His heart pounded in his ears, the sky was so blue and the breeze so cool. Nathan writhed.

Duke took pity on him first, he dropped his hand into the water and then wrapped his wet, callused fingers around Nathan’s length and stroked him from base to tip. He tangled those fingers with Audrey’s lighter, delicate digits, so they were moving together in one rhythm. It didn’t take much after that, with the murmur of the water in his ear and the wind in his hair and the sun on his body and Audrey and Duke’s hands, Nathan could not last. His back arched and with a cry he spilled into their hands and collapsed back against the boards of the dock.


End file.
